End of the Ambition
by randh13th
Summary: Before meet his father for a final conflict, Dart and the other Dragoons must face an unresolved business during Dragoon Campaign.


End of The Ambition  
  
At the frigid region Mille Seseau, the tower of Flanvel was stands derelict as the only monument to the fierce Dragon Campaign. In the midst of breezing air, Dart was watched the remnants with awareness. His friends were stands behind him; try to comprehend what is in his mind. Even, Rose who is usually cold, wonders about him. Meru was chattering as she tried to warm her body.   
"Eh...Dart...could you explain why we must return here? O-of course not to visit Queen Theresa...as M-Miranda w-wanted," Then King of Seldio asked,   
  
"Dart, is there something bother you?" Dart wasn't answered, he tried to remember when they came to Flanvel for first time. At that time, they pursued Lloyd, which keeps Theresa as hostage to got Moon Mirror.When they passed the teleport, he hears a voice came from another teleport.   
'...Below is Land of Taboo...' He looked to it, only found the mist covered the place. But there is a shadow beneath it.   
'...Below is Land of Taboo...beware...' Since then he can't forgot the mysterious voice until they had returned here.  
  
He remind himself that his father would usher the Destruction God to world, if they hadn't hurry; however the voice keeps nagging in his mind.   
  
"Dart, there is something wrong?" Miranda's question brings him back to reality. "Miranda, you're familiar with this place. Have you know anything else about Flanvel?"   
  
She shook her head, "No, this tower only serve as royal storage for Moon Mirror. However, there is a folktale that a powerful spirit that resides within it. I was dismissing it as only nonsense...that's all!" Dart only nodded, perhaps this is the time to prove the story! "Then let's find out!" With that they entered Flanvel again.  
  
At the teleporters near the place where they had fought Lloyd before, Dart was standing over it.   
  
"Okay, that's it! Dart, since we're left Dragoon Towers you had been act strangely! So why not explain to us what is going on?" Meru asked impatiently. As he looked around, it seems everyone demands an explanation. Dart broke the silence,  
  
"Actually, when we were pursuing Lloyd…I heard a voice over this teleporter," Rose replied, "Perhaps someone still alive at this…have you heard about Magician Faust?" Others quite startled, "Magician Faust?"  
  
"You already know about Melbu Frahma, Charle's brother and Emperor of the Winglies. Well, he had an assistant named Faust. As the right hand man of Melbu Frahma, he was feared by other Winglies."  
  
"He was also known as a wizard and a 'magician'. His magic power was incredibly enormous; he could even create his own apparition, his double! The apparition had most of capabilities of Faust himself,"  
  
"However, Melbu felt uneasy over the existence of the apparition so he created something. From what we heard, what Faust did was like professing an intention toward disloyalty. It is natural that Melbu didn't like it. The thing that he created was called the Vanishing Stone. With that item, it is said that you can make apparition disappear; although I don't know if it is true or not."  
"Faust also was the commander of super mobile fort, Flanvel as well. Now, as we see Flanvel is at the bottom of Kashua Glacier, however it used to be floating in the sky in order to protect the five Wingly cities that also floated in the sky. Faust manipulated Flanvel and killed other species from the sky."  
"  
However, his insanity ended with the collapse of Flanvel. It was shot down by a weapon invented by humans, the Spear Shooter when attacked Vellweb. His beloved vehicle became his tomb. He should satisfied with that...that is end of the story."  
  
Albert asked, "Why is the Dragoons not attack Flanvel?" Rose answered, "Despite of our Dragoon's might, nobody so foolish to attack Faust. We spent time to hide and attack them when they weren't aware..."  
  
Meru cuts in, "So is he died?" Rose shook her head, "I didn't know…perhaps."   
  
At that time, Haschel had a question,"If Rose and the Winglies could live for 11,000 years, is it possible Faust also still alive?" This time nobody answered. Dart declares, "There is one way to know it…" He stepped to the teleporter, but Kongol held him.  
  
"Kongol follows you," Followed by Meru, "Don't forget us, Dart!" Then Albert says, "Dart, we've been together since Lavitz had left us…so I follow you to the end,"  
  
"So am I!" Haschel agrees, "How about you, Miranda?" Miranda lifts her locks, as she defiantly stared to Dart.  
  
"First Sister of Mille Seseau never leaves anyone in need, especially her friends," Dart didn't need to ask Rose, as she had leaped to teleporter, "Then what we've waited for? Come!"  
  
When landed, they had arrived at the round room with the teleporter at the center. However, the mist covered its surrounding. "There's nothing around here, I found the Therapy Ring here…" Haschel observes, "But I'm not heard voice like you had said," Dart watched with some disappointment, "I'm sure I had heard it here…"   
  
Suddenly beneath the mist, a figure was materialized. A faint yellow light shines, as the figure showed itself. It was an old man with white robe and mitre. His eyes were light blue, yet below it was showed an insane gleam. His beard is dirty gray. Wrinkles around the face make it like statue face. Her right hand was holding a red-colored staff with purple gem at the end. Its end was curled almost like snake.   
  
"Nobody entered this place, below is Land of Taboo!" Everyone takes stance, except Rose.  
  
"Don't afraid, it was the apparition only…" Albert asked, "Apparition?" Rose called, "Faust was able to create his own apparition, which has his own qualities! Don't attack it, you're only wasting your time…Dart, show him the stone that you got from Martel!" Dart shoved his pocket, and showed a bright small stone, "Is it?"  
  
Then the apparition began to withered, "Nooo, that stone…was the Vanishing Stone…" It began to shudder and dimmed, finally it was gone. "Amazing!" Miranda remarked, "I never see such thing like that…"As Dart put the stone back to his pocket, he turned to Rose:   
  
"Perhaps he had already gone…" Rose frowned, as she notices the teleporter at the center where Faust's apparition was stood. "I wonder why is the apparition guarded the teleporter, are Faust hide something below?" Meru stepped over the teleporter, "Hey, it is working…" Albert joined her,  
  
"Maybe something very important below, if the apparition doesn't want us to going down!" Haschel added, "I think we should going down…that's the only answer for me now! Nothing special about this…"  
  
"Kongol join," Dart walked to them, and began to activated the teleporter, then the flash enveloped them,  
  
They had arrived in other circular room, this time it had 3 teleporters. From there they traveled a maze and arrived in a room with 3 pathways. These pathways suspended a portion, while the bottomless pit was lying below. When they walked from other pathway, suddenly the pathway was crumbled down. Meru almost fall below, if she hadn't used her wings to fly. "Damn, the ground is rotten already!"   
  
Then Haschel suggested, "Let's return, perhaps we could found another way…" From the circular room, they had found another way.   
  
As they arrived, Meru asked, "Ehm, how do we know this pathway won't crumbled?"   
  
Albert came forward, "That's simple!" He quickly strokes the ground with end of his spear. Less than a second, the whole pathway was crumbled into pieces. Haschel commented, "It is quite scientific…"   
  
Sighed, Dart muttered, "Back to square one again!"  
  
This time, the pathway wasn't crumbled. They were standing upon the floating portion as they observed the surrounding. Miranda says, "There is nothing important here…"   
  
Dart and Rose quite puzzled, after looking around."Why is the apparition of Faust guarding this?" As they ponder, the ground was convulsed very hard. Kongol had difficulty to keeping himself standing. Being the only suspension, finally the pathway yielded and broke. The portion fell to bottom, bringing the others along,  
  
At the bottom, Dart was the first to awoke, followed by Rose. Together, they helped others to stand. Miranda asked, "Where are we?"   
  
Rose replied, "It seems to be the bottom of Flanvel," Meru noticed a statue in sitting position; the ice covered it. It was looked like the apparition of Faust. It holds the same staff as the apparition did. As she looked closer, the statue began to tremble. The convulsion become faster, and cracked the frost surrounding it. Meru flew to avoid it, as her friends aware about it. They had readied their weapons.  
  
Then the statue began to rise and shook the remaining ice surrounding it. Later, it revealed it was not a statue. It was same as the apparition, yet it is much alive and real. The yellow light burst from its shoulder blade, the old face and the same eyes that showed the same gleam as the apparition, as it began to spoke:   
  
"You crafty humans. The sin of contaminating my sacred Flanvel is an idiocy worthy of total death," The voice was resonates around it. Rose quickly held her sword hilt, "This is not an apparition or ghost! It's the true Magician Faust!"   
  
Looking at them, Faust smiles, "It is surprising to see a person who still knows my name after 11,000 years. Even more amazing is that you have the Vanishing Stone that turns away my apparition. It is a miracle,"   
  
Meru whispered, "He doesn't look like Savan… he looked evil!" Then Dart asked Rose, "Has he been living since the Dragon Campaign just like you, Rose?"   
  
Rose answered coldly, "It seems so. You stopped being surprised since you met Charle. It is not unusual to live for 10,000 years. You agree with me, Faust?" She pointed him with her sword.   
  
Faust ignored the sarcasm, as he began to say, "Hmm. Not bad being human and being ageless. And what is it you desire? Do you want to serve me, the ruler of the world?"  
  
Hearing this, Rose almost can't hold her laugh. Yet, she simply mocks, "You are the ruler of the world?"   
  
Faust answered, "In the near future. After the remobilization of my Flanvel, the eternal absolute dominance, which even Melbu Frahma couldn't achieve, the day I, Faust become the king of the world!" Rose turned to Dart and others,  
  
"He's annoying, what are we going to do, Dart?" Dart only unsheathes his Soul Eater. The red-colored sword seems gleam in the dark.   
  
"We gotta finish him. We cannot leave such a dangerous guy alone!!" Faust's expression turned hardened, his eyes become slits as he stares to Dart.   
  
"Hmm. You are ignoring me, the feared wizard. I now understand…your desire. You desire a painful…wretched…death," His tone became more menacing and sharp, "It will be no problem. I'll grant it to you now!"  
  
With that, he throws his staff on air. "Beware! His magic was strong, that's why we're hiding from him during Dragon Campaign!!" Rose warned.   
  
At the same time, the scorching heat was come out from the sky and began to strike them. Dart and others felt the searing pain as the flame exploded among them. Not taking a chance, Faust sent Flash Hall to others. The dazzling lights filled the place as they hit others. Even Miranda was almost knocked down,   
  
"How could be I knocked by my own element?" She amazed, as she staggered after the attck. Rose quickly answer her question,  
  
"Faust was powerful in magic, though in our own element he still can hurt us!" Kongol began his strike, "Inferno!!"  
He slashed Faust with his huge axe, Faust seem affected. Yet, he managed to strike the Giganto with Rave Twister.  
His hulking body flew and hit the wall hard. "Kongol!"   
  
"Summon Four Gods!!" Haschel shouted as he punched the magician with his knuckles. Faust quite smiled, then a powerful lightning hit Haschel squarely at chest!  
  
"Hammer Spin!!" Meru yelled when she attacked him with her hammer. "Frozen Jet!" With his magic, Faust suspends her into an ice pillar that explodes into smithereens,   
  
"Meru!!" Miranda screamed, as the Wingly fell to ground. "Not a chance, Faust!" She shots with her arrows. But Faust sent Night Raid, the opposite magic to her element. It not took a second to knock her down. Dart can't believed this, this man had knocked four of them with ease.   
  
However, the reality quickly returned as Faust announces his spell: "Gravity Grabber!!" He felt like raised to the ground and smashed on the head by the boulders. Albert grew tired, as he refused to give up. "Rod Typhoon!!" Rose also attacked with Demon's Dance; fortunately she acquired Dark Dragon Armor that helps her immune to Dark magic.   
  
Every time Faust attacked, he always gives them a large dose of his magic. "Burn Out!" Suddenly, Dart felt the excruciating pain as the fire seared his flesh. Yet, it was temporary. Looking this, Faust frowned: How could be my magic not hurt him?   
  
Rose asked, "What happened, Dart?" Then Dart explains, "I wore Legend Casque, it had decrease his magical attack! Rose, use the chance to heal our friends with Albert! I try to hit him!"  
  
Then Dart moves forward, "Moon Strike!" He slashed Faust very hard as he could, people like Faust is more than enough compared to his father. He can't allow this man to free and repeat the same Dragon Campaign that brings suffering to others! He determined to not let Faust had world, before they had stopped his father. Faust shook very hard, it seems he's not used to be tough in weapons. As Dart came forward, he screeches his attack: "Burning Wave!!" The surge of heat wave strikes Dart, yet he smiles beneath the smokes, as he appears unharmed.   
  
Now Faust become desperate, for 11,000 years nothing could withstand his magic. Once, he killed a Wingly who disobey his command. It is not take a second to watch him died in excruciating death. Now, a mere human can stand against his magic like it is nothing. He rages, nothing stood in his way to rule the world! Never! Then the cloaked creatures appear as he summons another attack. As they worshiped him, a gigantic figure come nowhere and swung the hammer that he brings to Dart. The warrior almost fell, as the shaking was strong. Nothing can stop Dart now, as he attacked Faust again.  
  
Meanwhile, the others had recovered. Haschel says to Miranda, "I never see such person with tremendous power…he was quite strong!"  
  
Meru continues, "Yes, even I can feel it! His magic was incredible, more than Ancestor Blano possesses!" Miranda turned to Rose, "Is that any hope if we're transformed into Dragoon?" Rose replied,  
  
"I didn't know…we never tried it before, " Haschel said, "Miranda is right! Try now…help Dart!"  
  
"Then we had to try now! We must help Dart to end this menace once and for all!!" All of them nodded, agreed each other.  
  
Despite the immunity that Legend Casque give, Dart felt his strength was sapped. It seems impossible to fight person with such incredible power. However, Faust seems no different than he, but the question: who is the first to fall, he or Faust?   
  
Then he felt something warm behind as the brightness filled the room. He feel refreshed, "Gates of Heaven!" It was Miranda who had been transformed into Silver Dragoon. The others also transformed;   
  
Rose flew to him. "Dart, transform yourself into Dragoon!" she shouted. He nodded and began to summon his Dragon Spirit, Red-Eye Dragon.   
  
Supported by his staff alone, the exhausted Faust watched the seven flying figures in sky. He glares them with some satisfaction and amusement. "So, you were the legendary Dragoons! Well, I'll end you here!!"  
  
"It is you, Faust who are ended here! Final Bust!" Dart's body wrapped in flame, then thrusts his victim with blazing flame.   
"It was not over yet, Faust will prevail!!" This time he swung his staff and a pillar of cloud came down. It sucks them within and threw them anywhere.   
  
Dart quickly shouted, "Don't give up! We can't let this man ruins world as my father tried now!" The Dragoons risen and began to pour their strongest attack to the magician.  
  
"Thunder God!!" Haschel flew to the sky, and then the lightning began to fall to ground. Each shot was closer to Faust, but the last one was exploded with Haschel within.  
  
"Meteor Strikes!!" Kongol breaks a meteor into pieces that fell to the target. Then he followed it with his strike.  
Faust becomes slower in dealing with strikes.  
  
"Gaspless!!" A strong stream of wind hit Faust with such a force; almost make him flying.  
  
"Red-Eye Dragon!!" A form of flaming dragon flew and hit him very hard as the powerful heat filled surroundings.  
  
"Freezing Ring!!" Water flood where Faust stands and bursts as a geyser, then suddenly it was froze into ice pillar and explodes in front of him. His form shook very hard, as he received the attack. Yet, Faust still stood defiantly and he summoned another attack that covered the Dragoons with ice circles as the stalagmite floating on air. When it was fall, the circle was exploded into shrapnel of ice.   
  
Quickly, Miranda cures them with her magic, "Can't this man know how to die?" She said with irritation, "Our magic seems affect him a little!"  
  
"Let's give it another push!" Dart suggested, "It's your turn, Rose!" Rose only concentrates, silently as the figure of black dragon appears on her. "Dark Dragon!!"   
  
Then the dragon's shade fell upon Faust; little by little he sunk into it. "Nooo!" His scream now changed into terror, as the dragon descend and slashed the part where he had sunk. His voice becomes crackles and fading,   
"It…can't…be…I'm…the…ruler…of …the…" With a shriek, Faust was gone…  
  
Dart and others had reverted to their forms; they noticed there is none about Faust. One thing is evident, their sweat and bruises signified that there was a battle…he noticed that Rose still tries to sheathes her sword back. Kongol and Albert returned after checking the surroundings.   
  
Albert told them, "I just found another teleporter. I think this would be the direct way to outside!"   
  
"I'm not understand, why does Faust not try to come out by himself?" Miranda wondered, "The way had been there for a long time."   
  
Haschel answers, "Perhaps he doesn't so strong as he claimed…his pride was a handicap to his ambition!"  
  
"That's a close call! I couldn't imagine what happened if person like him ruled world," Meru commented. Suddenly Rose tell them, "The Dragon Campaign is not finished yet."   
  
Then Dart answered, "We'll finish it by stopping my father…"  
  
  
Author's Note: Here is my version about fighting with Faust. Sometimes I felt quite impossible to defeat this boss,   
and also wonder what is drive him to keep alive for 11,000 years. Also together with my previous   
story, you'll see the complete persona of Magician Faust. Anyway, I had defeated him twice and thus   
dedicated this story to him. Sorry, maybe there is some repair. Just enjoy the story, all right! 


End file.
